


You Keep Me Awake at Night

by HereticWithaPen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Awkward Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force bond in TLJ sent my mind straight to the gutter, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Orgasm, So Wrong It's Right, Touching, moar sexy times soon, the sex has arrived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereticWithaPen/pseuds/HereticWithaPen
Summary: “Can’t sleep?”The deep, slightly taunting voice in her head pulled Rey from her thoughts.“What do you want, Ben?” she thought back. When she heard nothing, sensed nothing but anticipation from him, she rolled over on her stiff cot. “If you must know,” she continued. “No, I can’t.”“Well, that’s something we have in common,” his voice replied with an edge. “And don’t call me Ben.”--------------------------------------------------------Rey and Kylo Ren connect through their Force bond and it gets a bit more intimate than usual.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

“Can’t sleep?”

The deep, slightly taunting voice in her head pulled Rey from her thoughts.

“What do you want, Ben?” she thought back. When she heard nothing, _sensed_ nothing but anticipation from him, she rolled over on her stiff cot. “If you must know,” she continued. “No, I can’t.”

“Well, that’s something we have in common,” his voice replied with an edge. “And don’t call me Ben.”

Rey thought she heard him sigh, as though even in thought, his speech paused for breath.

“I don’t know why we have this connection,” he said, finally. “But when you can’t sleep, when you’re restless, I feel— I—” Again, a frustrated sigh. “You keep me awake at night.”

For the briefest moment, a flash of vision accompanied his voice. Rey saw him lying in a bed, dark eyes peering through the shadows, fists clutching black sheets. He was shirtless, and the light from some moon — wherever he and his terrible fleet were in the galaxy — illuminated his pale, leanly muscled chest.

Rey’s face grew hot, but the image vanished as quickly as it had appeared. “So sorry to keep you up,” her thoughts bit back.

Every time they _spoke_ , she swore to herself it would be the last. But then she’d feel the connection — something about him that she needed to understand, and she’d find she couldn’t ignore him.

Rey gazed out her small, carved window at the desolate island. She often wondered if he might track her here, but it seemed their connection was not so specific. It was words, flashes, and more than anything, feelings.

As she lay in bed, she sensed something in Ben, sad and heavy, and felt the keen sting of his emotions. “You’re lonely,” she said.

“I don’t get lonely. The dark side doesn’t allow for such weaknesses,” his response came, full of uncertainty. Perhaps he tried to hide his vulnerabilities from her, but he couldn’t. Not here.

“Then why are you talking to me?” Rey thought.

“We understand each other. I know you agree. And I know you’re lonely, too.”

“So, you are lonely, then?” Rey swallowed the ache in her throat. He was right, though. And while she loathed to admit it to herself, there was a certain comfort in talking to Ben, in knowing he was there, paying attention. He saw her as she was, where so many others throughout her life saw her as only a scavenger.

She felt a sudden urge to reach out and touch him physically — to have his presence feel _real_ , rather than dreamlike.

To her surprise, she heard him suck in a sharp breath.

“Did you just touch me?” he asked, sounding genuinely shocked.

“No,” she thought back. She winced, realizing her response had probably come a bit too quickly. “Not on purpose, at least.”

Another flash — Ben was sitting up in bed now, the sheets bunched around his waist, his abdomen flexed, and lips slightly parted. Seeing him, Rey suddenly felt something that horrified her: desire. Even she couldn’t deny that Ben was attractive. Strong, and passionate, and willful. Intoxicating in his dark intensity.

But she couldn’t… it was beyond wrong. He was the enemy, and she hated him. She _should_ hate him.

Right?

The vision vanished. Rey’s pulse picked up, and she could feel Ben’s heartbeat echo her own.

“Rey, I—” his voice said. It drifted through her mind, husky and deep, but still with an edge of surprise, bordering on disbelief. “I feel it, too.”

Rey swallowed hard. She couldn’t bring herself to acknowledge in words what she was experiencing, but the effect was growing stronger, too powerful to suppress. Hesitantly, she slid her hand down her hip, until her fingertips brushed her inner thigh. She froze.

“Are you—?” Ben asked.

Rey felt a wave of desire, this time from him. His thoughts burned like a smoldering ember, all wrapped up with her own. It was fierce, exhilarating. But still, she froze.

“You’re afraid,” his voice said. “Of what?”

Rey’s thoughts came out as breathy and frantic as though she were whispering them in his ear. “I can’t do this.” Luke was asleep in one of the stone huts not far from hers. She couldn’t imagine the shame if he were to find out what she was doing.

“But you want to?” Ben’s voice questioned with a hint of hope.

Rey’s thoughts betrayed her control as she admitted, “Yes.”

There was a long pause, as though Ben were debating something, and then, “Forget about Luke,” his voice said in an alluring murmur. “Forget about the war. Forget about all of that, if only for tonight. Let it all fade away.” His voice seemed to grow closer and more intimate as he whispered, “It’s just us now.”

Slowly, Rey moved her fingers between her legs and pressed down on the fabric of her undergarments. She closed her eyes and held back a soft _mmm._

A moment later, she felt the response from Ben — a heady desire so intense, she grew breathless. Her fingertips moved in a small circle, brushing the fabric over her most sensitive spot. It felt so good. Secretly, she hoped Ben knew what she was doing.

“I do,” he replied, though she hadn’t meant to let that thought slip through. “You’re everywhere — in my head, my body—”

Though she couldn’t see him, Rey felt a sudden surge of pleasure building on her own, and she knew Ben was touching himself, too. It only excited her more.

She imagined running her fingers through his dark hair, moving her hands over his solid chest, pressing her body against his… Her fingers continued their rhythmic circles, pressing harder. 

Rey moved her hand under the hem of her undergarments and cautiously felt how wet she was from thinking about him. Clearly, her heart and body wanted what her mind refused to give her — that is, until now.

With a sensuous touch, she stroked her fingertip between her soft lips, feeling a slick eagerness meant for him.

A groan echoed through her mind. “Rey,” Ben’s voice growled. Beneath the lust, his thoughts were filled with anger, frustration, and fear. She realized he wasn’t in control of this any more than she was.

“Damn the dark and the light…” he cursed. Then, in a feeling more than words, _I want you._

Rey swelled to the point of aching and slid a finger into her tight opening. She held still for a moment as her body tensed and pulsed with pleasure. _Nngh—_ oh, stars, it felt good. But it wasn't enough, she craved more. With some difficulty, she penetrated herself with a second digit, stretching herself until she was full, so wonderfully full. It wasn't what she truly longed for, but it felt fantastic. Slowly, she pumped her fingers in and out of herself, pressing her fingertips against the spot that was— _ahh,_ just right.

The sensation was intense — nearly tortuous — much more so than when she’d ever touched herself alone. As desire consumed her, she could almost feel Ben’s strong hands on her, one of his cupping her own. The sensation of fullness grew and she moaned softly, no longer able to swallow it down.

Her eyelids fluttered, but she shut them again, falling deeper into the connection.

She felt a hand run over the thin fabric of her tunic, fingers lightly tracing the curve of her breast. Warmth, in place of the cool night air, where Ben expertly manipulated the Force over her body. A line of tingles ran down her cheek, her neck, across her torso, down her thighs…

She worked her fingers faster, more desperately, within herself — if it was her doing the moving at all. With her eyes closed, it felt like Ben was next to her. She could faintly feel his breath on her neck and smell the spice of soap on his skin, even if they were only shadows of the real Ben. Rey bit down on her lip, longing to kiss him on this plane of existence, no matter how unreasonable it seemed.

While her fingers continued to tease, she was also aware of the pleasure Ben felt himself as his firm grip slid over his exquisitely masculine form.  
  
Like the waves against the cliffs far below, the powerful Force seemed to ebb and flow between the two of them. Rey's palm grazed the perfect spot, and her every nerve writhed as she pressed her fingers deeper into herself, wishing so badly that it was the flesh and blood Ben filling her with this feeling.  

“Ben—” Rey said with a soft gasp as her arousal rose to a crescendo, balancing her on an edge of rapture so strong, it almost hurt. Her back arched as the pleasure became too much to bear. A final caress pushed her over, and she cried out as she climaxed, knowing Ben was doing the same so many millions of miles away.

Their shared pleasure consumed her senses, and for a long moment, Rey felt nothing but pure ecstasy.  
  
As the feeling gradually subsided, she lay there breathing heavily and could hear it echoed from Ben, but she couldn’t think of what to say. The weight of conflict and dread slowly returned to her mind. How could she reconcile their strong connection with who he was? With who she was? If this is what being seduced by the dark side felt like, it would be much harder to resist than she could have ever imagined.

When Rey’s fast-paced breathing slowed and the haze of arousal began to fade, she wrapped her cloak around herself and rolled onto her side. “Don’t think that this means anything,” she thought. “It doesn’t.”

A moment later, a husky, dismissive laugh from Ben filled her mind.  _Liar_ , it seemed to say.

Because there was something Ben had begun to suspect that Rey wouldn't even let herself consider — for some reason, the universe wanted them together. He refused to believe it, at first, but the evidence was becoming undeniable. Every time they fought, no matter how opposed they were, the Force drew them back to each other. Light and dark, together. Theirs was a connection forged by destiny, and it was only growing stronger.   


	2. A Cold Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he sat up in his cold bed, blinking away sleep, an anxious knot began to form in his stomach.  
> The details of the dream faded, as dreams often do, but some particulars lingered, sharper than the rest.  
> Rey, a hut, the crisp night air, her skin, and—  
> His eyes widened slowly.  
> Maker, no. That had actually happened, hadn’t it?  
> \----------------------------------------------
> 
> Rey catches Kylo having a go at himself in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please let me know, comments are writing fuel :)  
> \--------------------------------

Kylo Ren woke from a dream—a pleasant, sensual one that stirred him deep in his core. He’d been having dreams like that a lot lately, ever since he met Rey.

 _No._ He preferred not to think of the effect she had on him. It was a weakness, a vulnerability. But as he sat up in his cold bed, blinking away sleep, an anxious knot began to form in his stomach.

The details of the dream faded, as dreams often do, but some particulars lingered, sharper than the rest.

Rey, a hut, the crisp night air, her skin, and—

His eyes widened slowly.

 _Maker, no._ That had actually happened, hadn’t it?

His face burned as he recalled their Force connection. He’d been able to touch her, if only briefly, as she’d been touching herself.

He threw off his bed sheet and swung his feet to the floor, suddenly flustered.

He couldn’t deal with this right now. There was too much that needed to be done—Hux was pursuing the Raddus, the Resistance’s flagship and last stronghold, and Kylo would be expected to join the fight. For his aim to strike true, he’d need to be sharp when he piloted his TIE Silencer against the Resistance’s few remaining X-wings. Especially considering Poe Dameron was still alive. For as much of an arrogant flyboy as Dameron was, Kylo couldn’t deny he was skilled in the cockpit.

Kylo would be flying headlong into danger, and yet here he was, fixating on a girl.

To make things worse, he was still semi-hard from sleep.

It was extremely distracting.

He resisted the urge to indulge himself, and instead headed straight to his ‘fresher.

Kylo turned the water on and stripped off his sleeping garments, but then he caught his own eyes in the mirror.

Hell, he looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. At least he’d been able to maintain his conditioning, losing himself in the exertion of training for an hour or more every day. It was the only time when his mind felt at ease. Well, when he was training, or with Rey…

His gaze fell and he saw his insistent cock. He scowled at the careless appendage, which clearly had no regard for his responsibilities and ambitions. Only her.

Last, he studied that damned scar cutting across his cheek and down his shoulder. _That_ was all he would find if he continued down this path, or _curse him_ , made an actual effort to pursue Rey. All he would find was pain and suffering and, eventually, death at the end of her saber.

Kylo quickly turned from the mirror and stepped into the shower.

Warm water flowed over his thick, black locks and down his muscular torso. It felt good—perhaps too good. His thoughts wandered.

 _“Ben—!”_ she had gasped when she’d reached the apex of pleasure. The memory sent a jolt of arousal straight to Kylo’s groin.

He’d never been with a woman before—a fact that shamed him somewhat. It’s not as though he thought about his lack of intimate experience often, but occasionally he would overhear his men trading explicit stories of their “conquests,” and he’d feel woefully naive. Like a shy, awkward teenager again.

But Kylo had never been interested in casual encounters. On the rare moments he allowed himself to dwell on intimacy, he realized he longed for something deeper. A real connection.

Like what he’d found with—

 _No. No, no, no,_ he thought.

Rey had said their interaction meant nothing to her. But only minutes before, she had writhed under his touch. She’d moaned and panted and whimpered. It was the most intoxicating sound he’d ever heard. If only he could’ve seen her too…

_No._

Kylo turned the water colder, but it only made his skin feel smoldering hot in comparison. As hot as her body had felt when he’d run his hands over her collarbone, her hips, and her supple breasts—

“Aghhhh!” he shouted, pounding a fist against the shower wall.

 _To hell with this_ , he thought, taking himself in his hand. His mind would not be free until he dealt with his own damnable lust.

Kylo shuddered at how sensitive his cock felt as his fingers lightly stroked its length. Between that and the sordid thoughts careening through his mind, this wouldn’t take long at all.

He squeezed his eyes shut and imagined Rey standing before him.

Oh, how he would undress her slowly, slipping off each piece of her scavenger garbs until only a thin, gauzy layer of cloth hung over her breasts and wrapped between her legs. He’d cup her in his palms and glide his thumb over her nipples until each hardened into a tight peak, and he’d take one in his mouth and—

“ _Fuck!_ _”_ he groaned, leaning against the wall.

His cock grew fully hard, achingly so, and he pumped his fist harder.

The soap in his palm worked into a frothy, slick mess with the pre-cum dribbling from his tip, reminding him of Rey’s wetness when he’d slid his fingers into her tight—

He bit his lower lip and grunted.

He wanted her—he wanted her so fucking badly it was driving him mad.

Kylo bucked his hips, thrusting into his fist. Wishing he was fucking her.

Maker, he was close already, and all he could think about was spilling his hot seed deep inside her, feeling her squeeze around him until he’d pumped every last drop of cum out of his cock.

Suddenly, he felt an interruption deep behind the frenzied need in his mind. What was—?

“Shit, no,” he gasped out loud. Their connection.

He held his breath. Last time they could only see each other in random flashes. Maybe he could finish quickly. He tightened his grip, but then he caught a glimpse of movement from the corner of his eye.

Stunned, he turned away from the wall to look out of the shower, and saw Rey materialize in the middle of the room.

Just seeing her lovely face nearly sent him over the edge. His hand kept stroking, hard and fast. She was _here_ , but _nnngh,_ he couldn’t stop now. Too close—!

“I really don’t feel like doing this right— _OH MY GOD!_ ” Rey cried out as she noticed Kylo, dick in hand. “What are you doing?!”

What was _he_ doing? He nearly scoffed, but it came out more as a groan. How could she ask him that after last night? Like she was above this!

As though seeing him in the light of day rather than the secrecy of night somehow made this wrong.

“What does it look like?” Kylo snapped. He’d been mortified for a moment, but he swiftly decided he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of making him feel ashamed.

He knew what he must look like. Back arched, one arm strained against the wall, water running over his torso along the subtle grooves of every flexed muscle. And then, of course, his cock, angry and throbbing as he jerked viciously. He wasn’t gentle with himself. He probably looked every bit the monster Rey thought he was.

And she couldn’t seem to look away.

Her lips parted slightly as she stared.

Oh, those lips, how he wanted to suck them between his own, to taste her mouth and feel her wet tongue twist against his.

His hips bucked and his breath caught as the tortuous pleasure reached a crescendo.

“Fuck!” he moaned. “Unghh!” And though the word didn't slip from his lips, Kylo knew her name echoed in his head, probably loud enough for her to hear. _Rey._

His groin tensed almost painfully and then released as he felt a rush run down the length of his cock. He shuddered, still stroking as he coaxed spurt after spurt of hot cum onto the shower wall.

He gave a final groan and leaned against the tiled surface, panting.

Rey said nothing. After a few moments of strained silence, Kylo turned his dark gaze to her.

Rey’s cheeks burned pink and she stood strangely, with her thighs pressed together, knees buckled inward. She shifted her stance and her lips tightened as though the movement was uncomfortable. Kylo stared intensely at her face, and then he thought he saw something behind the disgust in her hazel eyes: desire.

She opened her mouth as though to speak, but their Force connection mercifully—or cruelly—faded as quickly as it had appeared.

Kylo pressed his back against the wall and then slid to the shower floor, dick still twitching as he caught his breath.

“Fuck,” he sighed.

If what had happened the night before made him feel awkward, things between him and Rey were about to get ten times worse.

 

 


	3. Dark and Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk to clear her mind—that’s what she needed. After popping in the day before on Ben handling Ben, Rey was desperate for fresh air and wide open spaces. If she stayed alone in her hut, her mind inevitably wandered to that memory, and the chance to remember it a bit more tangibly was just too tempting. But she needed to break this strange addiction taking ahold of her. Ben…and her…where could that possibly end?  
> \--------------------------------
> 
> Rey falls into the dark Force cave on Ahch-to and Ben shares a vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read! If you enjoyed, please let me know, comments are writing fuel :)  
> \--------------------------------

A walk to clear her mind _—_ that’s what she needed. After popping in the day before on Ben handling _Ben_ , Rey was desperate for fresh air and wide open spaces. If she stayed alone in her hut, her mind inevitably wandered to that memory, and the chance to remember it a bit more _tangibly_ was just too tempting. But she needed to break this strange addiction taking ahold of her. Ben…and her…where could that possibly end?

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Rey refocused on her surroundings. It seemed her aimless exploring had led her to a sandy beach edged in cliffs. And in the center of the beach, she realized with an unsettling certainty, was the very spot Luke had warned her about.

A dark pit in the sand—the mouth of the island.

Rey crouched at the edge of the hole and leaned over, hoping to guess at the chasm’s depth. In the gloom, she couldn’t make out where it ended. Perhaps it descended a quarter-klick, perhaps all the way to the core of the planet.

She inched further over the opening. Then all at once, the sand beneath her fingers, her knees, gave way, collapsing into the hole and dragging her down with it.

With a lost scream, Rey fell into darkness.

_Crrrshhhh!_

The sound of breaking water clashed against her ears as she plunged beneath the surface.

The cold water was such a shock—and so unfamiliar! For a moment, Rey sank deeper, suspended in the water. Then, as a burning need for air crept into her chest, she kicked out with her arms and legs, desperately trying to make her way back to the surface. She had never swam before. On the sandy plains of Jakku, there had been neither a need, nor an opportunity for the skill. So she kicked, hoping this was how it was done.

Her head broke through the air once more and she sucked in a raspy breath, clawing at the edge of the stone.

Scraggly and awkward as a waterlogged kath pup, she pulled herself out of the water.

Rey sprawled on the ground as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. She found herself in a grotto of sorts—a rocky cavern with a pool of seawater at its center. The only illumination came from a beam of pale sunlight cast through the hole from the world up above.

“This is fine… this is what I was searching for,” she told herself nervously. She wanted answers. If Luke and the light wouldn't give them to her, then she'd seek them in the dark. 

Rey closed her eyes and reached out with her feelings.

_Yes—there! Dark energy._

She sensed it all around her, the pulsing dark heart of the island.

But this place, which Luke had so severely warned her against, was not what she expected. She felt no dread or oppression from the shadowy Force, only curiosity.

The damp air danced with mist and smelled of salt and the sea. As humid as the island above but with the fresh coolness of the underground. Clean and clear, rather than corruptive like she’d been led to believe.

The place evoked a sense of awakening, like a splash of cold water while still coming out of sleep. Washing away lazy drowsiness and sleep-mussed hair, wetting tongues that had grown tacky with stale air.

Rey could tell this place was dangerous, but necessary. A part of the whole.

Suddenly, she felt a presence and turned to see a darker shape among the shadows.

“You again,” Rey breathed. She meant to sound fierce, but her words instead came out awed.

Heat flared in her cheeks as she remembered the day before. His body, so lean and muscular, firm yet inviting. Oh, how he could grab her and hold her in those strong arms…if she drew close enough.

Desire stirred in her core, but she shoved it away, angry at herself for feeling even a hint of attraction, let alone an overpowering hunger.

Whereas he had been naked and primal last they met, now his form was shrouded in thick black vestments—the same somber uniform he’d worn in the woods.

As he strode from the shadows, watching her from behind a lock of his hair, Ben Solo looked every bit the dark prince.

And he looked very, very real.

“You’re not here,” Rey said, half to convince herself.

A hint of a smirk crossed Ben’s face as he came to a stop several paces from her. “No. I’m not. But you can feel it, can’t you?”

Rey turned her face from him, lest she be drawn in by those dark, abyss-deep eyes. “Feel what?” she asked. But she already knew.

“Our connection—whatever it is— is growing stronger,” Ben answered, echoing her thoughts. “You’re so much clearer now, like you’re actually here.”

Reluctantly, Rey agreed. His image appeared sharper, his voice rang out louder. “It’s the same for me.”

Ben’s gaze strayed from her face to her collarbone and down her limbs.

“You’re wet?” he noted curiously, drawing nearer—close enough to touch.

Rey stood her ground, not wanting to appear frightened as Ben wiped away the water droplets clinging to her upper arm with a gloved hand. His touch left goosebumps in its wake.

Rey’s breath hitched. “I— I fell,” she explained carefully, stumbling back. It was very important that she not reveal too much information. But Ben was more perceptive than she gave him credit for.

He closed his eyes and breathed deep. “I can smell it, the earthy scent of roots. Hmm… sea spray on cool stones.” His eyes opened again, searching hers. “You’re on the island, the one I saw in your mind. A place of darkness.”

“You mean stole from my mind when you held me captive, like an animal,” Rey bit back. “And I’m not telling you where I am. Don’t even try.”

Ben’s face slackened. “Captive? On Starkiller Base? You were my guest.”

His absurd excuse only made Rey angrier. Was he toying with her? From his tone, it didn’t sound like he was…

“A person doesn’t put their guest in chains. They don’t snatch them from their friends and whisk them away to their _—_ to their lair!” she accused.

A flash of hurt crossed Ben’s expression, the pain seeming to settle into familiar creases on his face. “My lair… you still think I’m a monster, don’t you? Those restraints were only necessary because you wanted _—want—_ to kill me.”

Rey stormed toward him, fists balled at her sides, and glowered up into his face. “You _are_ a monster.”

“I would’ve never hurt you,” he whispered. Ben’s gaze dropped to the ground and his eyes creased. There was the slightest tremble to his deep voice when he met her eyes and spoke again. “I want to show you something.”

Cautiously, he pulled off his glove and lifted his hand to her temple.

Rey could have flinched away, but she knew he couldn’t hurt her here, or perhaps sensed only that he wouldn’t.

She felt his fingertips ghost over her skin. There was a spark, and a rush of memories and emotions seemed to flow from his touch into her mind.

Rey gasped, eyes open but unseeing.

Instead of the cave, she saw a dark night and a hut, not unlike the one she slept in on the island. She saw Ben, younger than he was now in age, but even more so in the amount of suffering he had endured. This was before he turned.

The young Ben woke and rolled in his cot. His eyes widened in raw fear. Rey followed his gaze and started when she saw Luke, menacing over him. With an unhinged snarl, Luke glared down at the boy, eyes reflecting the sickly green glow of his ignited lightsaber. In an instant, Ben drew his own weapon and blocked Luke’s saber before it could slash down upon his head. With quaking, instinctual power, Ben raised his free fist and clutched his fingers inward, crushing the structure around them.

Dizzily, Rey returned to the present world.

Breathing hard, she peered into Ben’s face and a tear rolled down her cheek.

 _This explains so much_ , she thought, suddenly heartbroken for her enemy.

“Now you know.” His voice sounded so heavy with sadness, so void of hope.

“Ben…” Rey lifted her hand to his face and gently touched the edge of his jaw.

Ben froze, brows lifting as though he was unsure of what she would do next, but too intrigued to turn away.

Rey placed her other hand on his chest, clutching the thick black fabric of his surcoat in her fingers, and then lifted herself on her toes. She arched her neck skyward, and before she could question her choice, pressed her lips lightly against his.

A stunned delay passed where Rey wondered if she’d made an embarrassing mistake—maybe he didn’t want this?

She pulled back and cracked her eyes open, cringing at what she might see.

Ben’s dark eyes smoldered at her, disbelieving.

Then, he swept an arm around her waist and pulled her back to him, kissing her fiercely.

Rey’s heart raced as their lips crushed together—an exhilarating whirlwind of new sensations. She felt like she’d forgotten how to breathe, and it didn’t matter.

Twining her fingers through Ben’s thick, dark hair, she pressed herself against him. Even through their Force bond, she could feel the warmth of his body as though he were standing right there. And with her clothes drenched and clinging to her, the fabric separating his hand from her lower back felt very thin, indeed.

Their kissing slowed as they timidly explored something unfamiliar to both of them. _It should feel strange_ , Rey thought absently. But instead, his lips against hers felt right, like falling into place.

She gave a soft “ _mmm”_ as Ben’s hand glided over the curve of her hip. His hardness strained against his pants, and Rey grinded her hips into him, driven by an instinctual urge.

She knew she shouldn’t be kissing him, especially there in the dark recesses of a sacred Jedi island. But Maker help her, she couldn’t resist.

She moved her hand further up his chest, but the firmness beneath her palms gave way. Rey’s eyes sprang open.

Ben appeared hazier than before— _no,_ he was fading. _A few more seconds,_ she pleaded. This was too good to let slip away.

But they couldn’t control their connection any more than the sea could control the tide.

Rey opened her mouth slightly, breath coming ragged, and gave Ben’s lower lip a light suck as she pulled away.

His full lips stayed parted somewhat, and from the quick rise and fall of his chest, it seemed he’d been rendered equally breathless.

His eyes searched her face—surely she appeared to be drifting away on his end too. “Damn the Force for its cruel timing,” he cursed.

Rey smiled weakly at him. “Until next time.”

Ben bowed forward and gave her cheek a soft kiss. The warmth of his breath against her ear sent shivers down her spine as he whispered. “Til then, Rey.”

Rey swallowed hard, blinked, and he was gone.

Once her heart had slowed, she began the treacherous ascent out of the cave.

When she finally stood on solid ground again, muscles aching and hands scuffed, Rey had made up her mind.

She would go to him.

Even if it killed her, she had to try to make things right.

She would save Ben Solo.

 


	4. Going Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey flies her space coffin to the Supremacy and shares an intimate elevator ride with her Dark Space Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> ...sex and throne room violence in the next chapter, stay tuned... XD

Kylo fidgeted with the cuff of his black shirt and gazed out over the Supremacy’s massive ship bay.

 _She_ was on her way. She had told him she was coming when they’d briefly reconnected after the cave, and at great risk to the Order, he’d given her their coordinates and arranged for the safe escort of her shuttle into the First Order’s flagship. She wanted to see him face to face, she’d said.

But even if Rey hadn’t told him her plans, he would’ve known. He could feel her. Like magnets, the pull between them seemed to strengthen as the distance between them narrowed—as they grew closer.

 _Closer._ Kylo’s face heated at the thought. His memories flashed back to their brief Force connections over the previous week. He’d felt Rey’s smooth, humid-damp skin under his fingers and tasted the crush of her lips against his. He knew he hadn’t imagined those interactions, and yet the idea of seeing her in person made it so much more _real._

Though there wasn’t a soul in the universe he’d admit it to, Kylo couldn’t deny that he felt nervous. Him, Master of the Knights of Ren, nervous! He laughed humorlessly to himself. How quickly she’d unraveled him, torn him this way and that. But the conflict would all be behind them soon. They’d be on the same side.

Rey would make a powerful ally.

 _You know you want more_ , his inner voice taunted. Kylo pushed the thought away. He didn’t dare let himself hope for a fate like that. To hope and not have it made true would likely kill him. Besides, he had more immediate concerns to worry about.

What if she wouldn’t see reason? Kylo squeezed his fists at his sides and his jaw clenched reflexively. What if she didn’t want to join the First Order after all? A bolt of anger sparked through him, as sharp as Force lightning. Rey was so damned stubborn. He hadn’t known her long, but of that fact he was certain. However, she was also clever and brave and resourceful—she’d see his point of view. She had to.

Kylo looked up from under his lashes at the vast expanse of space outside the hangar and saw a bright spot amid all the darkness. He sucked in a soft, short breath.

She was here. This was it.

 _Don’t ruin this_ , he told himself, _not like you’ve destroyed everything else you’ve touched in your life._

The shuttle flew into the bay and landed near his feet with a soft thud. It was no larger than a coffin with a small glass window, its edges frosted from the bitter cold of space. Mist poured from the casket as the seal cracked open.

And there was Rey, lying with her hands across her chest, lightsaber held gently between her palms. She was so beautiful—a princess from the Alderaanian fairy tales his mother told him when he was a child, walking around in living form. Kylo’s breath caught in his throat.

Then her gaze met his and she smiled, and he was nearly undone.

He wanted nothing more than to sweep her into his arms and kiss her like he’d done in the dark, secret recesses of the island cave. But he had to play this smart, for both of their sakes. Rey was in untold danger on the ship. Supreme Leader Snoke hungered for her power, as he had for Kylo’s. And while Kylo didn’t _want_ to bring Rey to Snoke, it was the only way he could see them both getting out of this alive. Now that she’d come, the Supreme Leader would never let her leave.

Things in the First Order were never exactly _good_ , but with Rey at his side—as his apprentice? Life like that, even in the cold ranks of the First Order, could almost be nice.

And they’d be together. Neither of them would be alone again.

Kylo warmed at the thought, filled with a sort of optimism he hadn’t felt in a long, long time.

Yes, he had to do this by the book.

He kept his face stoic— _well,_ _as stoic as possible_ , he thought, again feeling exposed without his mask—and stepped aside.

Rey’s face sank as she took in the pair of binders waiting for her. Seeing her distress, Kylo nearly struck the cuffs from the offering stormtrooper’s grasp. Instead, he tightened his fists at his sides.

To his surprise, Rey said nothing and didn’t resist as the trooper clicked the restraints around her slender wrists. Then, she was following Kylo toward the elevator, the light footfall of her worn boots sounding out of place among the armored stomp of marching soldiers.

Kylo’s heart pounded under the heavy wool of his surcoat. This was all happening so fast. Yesterday, Rey could have been halfway across the galaxy, and now she was close enough to touch. He wanted so badly to spin on the ball of his foot and grasp her shoulders, to reassure her that she’d be free soon. She wasn’t his prisoner and never would be.

It was hard not to spill his guts on the floor and say those things in front of the troopers, so instead, he said nothing at all.

 _By the book_ , he repeated to himself. They’d have time to talk after Rey had been officially welcomed to the Order by Snoke. All the time in the world, he hoped.

Kylo dismissed the trooper escort with a wave of his hand as he and Rey entered the elevator. He stood rigidly against the wall, staring at the back of her head like a child might watch an exotic creature, one they suspected of being deadly.

What if when they reached the throne room, she attacked Snoke? If this was some sort of trap? What if she attacked _him_? Could he fight her? Not like their skirmish on Starkiller Base where he’d nearly let her kill him. Could he _actually_ fight her if he had to?

Not likely.

The elevator door slid shut, and with Rey standing just in front of him, the walls of the enclosed space seemed to squeeze in around them, forcing out all the air.

Kylo tried to focus on a smudge on the wall instead of Rey’s flesh-and-blood form, _here_ , with him. He swallowed, feeling even more nervous than before.

“Ben?”

His gaze snapped to Rey’s turned face as she peered back at him.

“Ben, if you bring me in front of Snoke, this won’t go the way you think,” she said.

The certainty in Rey’s voice shook Kylo, but he hid his apprehension from his response. “If you didn’t plan to join the First Order, then why did you come here?”

Rey turned to face him fully. Determination burned in her eyes. “I came for you. To save you, Ben.”

Kylo stared at her, and his lip quivered as he took a shaky breath. “It’s too late for that.”

“It’s not.” Rey stepped closer, close enough for Kylo to count the specks of hazel in her brown eyes, as one might count the stars in the sky. “When we kissed last night, I saw something. A vision of your future. You will not bow before Snoke. You’ll turn.” Her voice fell to a whisper. “I’ll help you.”

Kylo’s intense gaze mapped every detail of her face. Maker, the future she proposed sounded so appealing, so tempting, but if he abandoned the Order now—

His stomach sank. If he abandoned the Order now, every terrible thing he’d done would have been for nothing. He would have killed his father for nothing. But they could still bring order to the galaxy, together, if he could only convince Rey to join the cause.

“I saw something, too. Rey, I saw who your parents are,” Kylo confessed in a low rumble. “And because of what I saw, I know that when the moment comes, you’ll be the one to turn.”

Rey looked taken aback for a moment and dropped her gaze to the floor as she shook her head. “You’re wrong. I wish I could show you—”

Her eyes flashed upward to meet his again. And then she reached out with her cuffed hands.

Kylo froze, unsure of what she was doing. But despite his instincts, he trusted her and remained still.

Rey’s fingertips brushed the smooth line of his jaw. Her touch sent tingles across his skin as light and sparkling as stardust, and his eyes stayed locked on her, transfixed as her lips parted. She rose on her toes and tilted her head upward.

Despite their unexpected kiss the night before, it shocked Kylo just as much when she pressed her lips against his this time.

Kylo gave a soft sigh as Rey pulled back ever so slightly and whispered his name. “ _Ben.”_

Emotion washed over him, so strong it was alarming, as she said his name. Nobody in the First Order but Snoke even knew his real name, and he hadn’t been called it in years, not by anyone but her.

And his father…

He pushed the agonizing memory from his mind, and instead focused only on Rey.

He still couldn’t quite believe that she was there—or even that she’d entered his life. He didn’t deserve to know someone so pure, let alone touch her.

Salt burned the corners of his eyes. He’d been so alone for so long, he’d thought it would never end.

Kylo squeezed his eyes shut as a confession escaped his lips. “Rey, I’m so glad you’re here. To have someone— you—”

“I know,” Rey whispered, stroking his cheek. “You’re not alone. I’ve got you.”

Hearing her words, Kylo almost smiled.

He held her face in his hands and kissed her again with a renewed, hopeful passion. Stars, he could get lost in kissing her.

Rey gave a soft _mmm_ as he parted her lips to taste her breath— _so sweet_ , he thought distantly. The light touch of her tongue—a tongue that had only recently lashed him with stinging barbs like “monster” and “snake”—flicked against his own and sent his pulse thrumming. He’d thought what they’d shared the night before was exquisite, but it was nothing but a shadow compared to kissing her here, in person.

He paused as a thought occurred to him. Then, with a gesture of his hand, he used the Force to press the halt button on the elevator. Their ride eased to a stop. There was no need to rush to meet Snoke. Everything in the world that didn’t involve kissing Rey could wait.

Kylo quickly reached down and unlatched her cuffs, ashamed he hadn’t done it sooner. The shackles fell to the floor.

Rey smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck. Her body radiated heat, warming Kylo’s pale skin like rays of the sun. He drank in her light, having spent too long in the dark.

Kylo wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly as he moved in for another kiss.

Rey’s tongue caressed his own and she lightly sucked his lower lip before breathing out, “This is so much better in person.”

A throaty laugh rumbled in his chest as he moved to kiss behind her ear. “I was thinking the same thing.”

The keen sting of his loneliness faded by fractions with every move of Rey’s lips, quickly replaced with a growing desire. His body, waking up after a long state of semi-death.

Kylo ran his hands down her arms, tracing every curve of her muscles and bone. Everything about her was beautiful—Rey was literally the girl of his dreams. He’d known it from the moment he first saw her.

“I still want to show you something,” Rey whispered. She leaned into him and wove her hands through Kylo’s thick, dark locks, fingers teasing at the base of his skull as she kissed along his jaw. There was a certain desperation in her movements, a need for _something_ more that Kylo couldn’t quite decipher.

A shiver ran up his spine as she moved back to his mouth and lightly bit his lip. As their kiss deepened, he understood what Rey was trying to do. He could feel the Force press against his mind, the line where her thoughts ended and his began starting to blur.

Kylo did something that would have seemed inconceivable in the past: he let it happen.

Rey’s thoughts vined into his head like delicate, silvery threads shaping his vision into a scene that wasn’t there. It was like a dream, shapeless in some ways, yet clear in its meaning. He saw her, standing with him. The two of them against the galaxy.

It was the vision she’d described to him, and now that he’d seen it himself, Kylo understood what it meant—how important it was. Their Force bond wasn’t some fleeting link—it was forever.

“Rey,” he murmured as her face faded back into view. Too overwhelmed for words, he lifted her into his arms and twirled her around. Her body was soft, yet strong, and he could sense the crackling energy of the Force flowing through her veins. It was intoxicating.

Rey hitched her legs around Kylo’s waist as he pressed her back against the elevator wall, hands under her thighs as he held her in his strong grasp.

Passion, want, need, ferocity, darkness—it all swirled in Kylo’s chest and crashed over him like a maelstrom. _Maker,_ he needed her like he’d never needed anything else before.

Rey’s breath came faster as she searched Kylo’s eyes, and he saw a desire in her gaze that matched his own.

He pressed his lips to her neck, sucking and kissing her delicate skin until she moaned softly and grinded her hips against him.

Kylo hardened within his tight black pants—a sensation that was both pleasurable and uncomfortable. He longed to consummate these feelings he had for Rey, but even more so, he wanted to bring her pleasure, to have her writhing beneath his hands and gasping out his name.

Pinning Rey against the wall with his body, Kylo freed one hand and ran it slowly up her thigh and over the curve of her hips. He paused with his fingers over her ribcage, but when Rey gave a breathy moan for him to continue, he slid his palm over the swell of her pert breast. Her nipple stiffened beneath the graze of his fingertips, and Kylo couldn't help but groan deep in his throat.

Rey thrust her hips against him again and dug her fingernails into his shoulders. Kylo bit the inside of his cheek hard as a rush of arousal made his thoughts spin. _Fuck,_ he snarled in his head. His cock was absolutely _throbbing._

He’d never been with a girl before. In all his twenty-nine years, he never pursued anyone, as though he were waiting.

And Maker, was this worth the wait.

Kylo was likely to whisk Rey off to his chambers when the intercom clicked on from above.

“Ren, the Supreme Leader has requested your _immediate_ presence,” a perpetually annoyed, acerbic voice announced. Hux.

Kylo groaned a string of curses under his breath.

“—and bring the girl,” the voice added. “Now.”

The elevator resumed its upward momentum as the intercom clicked off, activated remotely by an irritated Hux.

“Ben, what’s going to happen?” Rey asked in a hushed tone, searching his face with those wide, brown eyes.

Kylo set her back on the floor as the reality of their situation thundered down on him. He’d felt confident that taking Rey to Snoke was the right decision before, but now? Now, he had a very bad feeling about it.

“I don’t know,” he said, not about to start lying to her now. His smoldering gaze burned into her as he tried to memorize every freckle on her cheeks. If this did go badly, he’d be damned if her face wasn’t the last thing he’d see. His heart thrashed harder in his chest as the elevator slowed to a stop.

“But Rey,” he said, leaning down to meet her line of sight. “Whatever happens in there, I need you to trust me.”

Rey’s brow creased and Kylo sensed her hesitation. She had every reason in the world not to trust him— _every_ star-forsaken reason—and only one that said she should: because he’d asked.

As the doors slid open behind Kylo to reveal the ominous red throne room, Rey breathed out just loud enough for him to hear. “I do.”

 

 


	5. Join Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo have an explosive confrontation with Snoke, and then Kylo asks her THE QUESTION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised sex and violence, and that's what y'all get. This part of the story ended up long, so it's going up as two chapters. I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading!!!  
> \--------------------------------------

Rey silenced a gasp as the elevator doors slid open. Snoke’s throne room looked nothing like the rest of the ship. Rather than grey and sterile, the space popped with vibrant blood-red drapes that ran fully up the high walls. Snoke’s personal guards stood still as death, hardly noticeable against the backdrop in their same-hued armor.

And then there was the Supreme Leader himself, a shriveled, long-limbed humanoid dressed in flowing robes of gaudy gold. Though he appeared physically weak, Rey could sense the malevolent power that roiled just below his papery skin. The entire scene reflected back at her in the glossy black floor.

Rey’s feet refused to take her deeper into the snake’s den until she felt Kylo’s hand on her back, gently pushing her into the room.

She was here—there was no turning back now. Holding her head high, she strode forward.

To her surprise, Rey didn’t feel fear looking at Snoke as much as she felt…

Her teeth gritted together as she searched her feelings. Anger.

This was the creature that had twisted Ben Solo, stolen him from his family, and corrupted his heart. But she knew in the very core of her soul that Ben was not yet lost.

He could be saved, if only she could cut the head off the serpent feeding him lies.

Rey’s brow furrowed as she came to a stop and glared at Snoke atop his throne. Yes, this man would pay.

***

As the throne room doors hissed open, every inch of Kylo screamed for him to grab Rey by the arm and flee—the throne room, the Supremacy, hell, that half of the galaxy, if they had to. He should have never brought her here. But it was too late now.

Snoke tapped his terribly long fingers together and gave a deep cackle. “Well done, my faithful apprentice. Well done. I never doubted that you would bring the scavenger to me, and with her, the map to Luke Skywalker.”

Kylo said nothing as he knelt behind Rey. He tried to portray a sense of indifference, but inside, fear wrung his stomach nearly to the point of sickness. Kylo wasn’t afraid for himself—just Rey. If his master sensed the compassion Kylo had for her, he was certain it would put her in even more peril. He had to play this perfectly.

Suddenly, in a move straight from Kylo’s worst fears, Rey reached for the lightsaber on her belt. But before she could even ignite it, Snoke ripped it from her hands.

The saber hilt arced through the air.

Kylo tilted his head as the weapon flew past only an inch away from his temple. He’d honed his reflexes well over the years, reactions perfected from the countless times Snoke had struck, shocked, or beaten Kylo into submission. He never let his guard down around his master now.

The saber whipped around and hit Rey hard in the back of her head. Kylo flinched as she cried out in pain, wishing he could have warned her.

_What have I done?_ he thought desperately.

The saber flew back to Snoke and he turned it over in his wrinkled hands. “Skywalker’s lightsaber,” he mused before setting it on the dais beside him. “I had expected, wrongly, that as my apprentice’s power grew in the dark, it would be Skywalker to rise in the light. But it was _you._ ”

He growled the last word, and Rey stiffened, held in a Force grip.

“Come closer, child,” Snoke coaxed. Her rigid body drifted across the floor with a curl of his finger.

Rey lifted her chin and kept her fists clenched at her sides. “You underestimate Skywalker, and Ben Solo, and me,” she proclaimed. “It will be your downfall.”

Kylo dropped his sight to the floor, unable to look as Snoke drew Rey up to the foot of his throne.

He didn’t need to see his master’s face to know it was warped in mock surprise as Snoke breathed, “Oh, have you seen something? A weakness in my apprentice? Is that why you came?” His shock gave way to sadistic laughter. “Young fool. I stoked Ren’s conflicted soul. I knew he was not strong enough to hide it from you, and you were not wise enough to resist the bait.”

Kylo’s dark gaze snapped up and bored into his master with barely concealed fury. _That’s a lie_ , his thoughts snarled.

Snoke had nothing to do with the connection between them, Kylo was sure of it. He had begun to recognize the bitter flavor lent to his thoughts when his master’s manipulation was at play, and his connection with Rey was pure.

He’d tried to deny Snoke’s horridness to himself in his desperate attempts to embrace the dark side, but since he met Rey, everything was becoming clearer. Snoke _was_ using him, just as his father had tried to warn…

He would not be deceived again.

“Give me Skywalker’s location,” Snoke demanded.

Rey unleashed a torrent of venom in response. “I won’t tell you anything!”

“Ah, you are mistaken. I will rip Skywalker’s location from your head,” Snoke promised, raising Rey into the air. “And then I will kill you with the cruelest of strokes.”

_No,_ Kylo thought. _No!_

Snoke twisted his hand, and Rey’s spine bent into a strained arc. Kylo watched helplessly as her face contorted in agony. She gritted her teeth, trying to resist, and then gave a blood-curdling scream as Snoke carved into her mind.

Kylo felt echoes of Rey’s pain and panic in his own head, and his stomach clenched at the sound of her torture. _Maker, he was going to be sick._

Her screams were worse than a thousand knives shrieking against metal or the hollow boom of a collapsing sun. He would burn worlds just to never hear the sound of her in agony again.

Just as Kylo couldn’t bear to hear a second more and was about to lunge at Snoke—futility be damned—his master dropped his outstretched hand.

Rey fell, knees and elbows clattering against the floor as she struck the ground. Breathing heavily, she collapsed onto her hands.

Despair threatened to strangle Kylo where he knelt. He couldn't take on the Supreme Leader directly and win. For as powerful as Kylo had become, he was still no match for his master. If he could strike him by surprise, however—

A ploy occurred to him.

Kylo recalled a lesson, one Snoke himself had taught early in his apprenticeship. "Reach out and feel the aura around your enemies," his master had instructed. "You can tell who is fearful and who is brave. And most importantly, who is truly a threat. The Force moves darkly around someone who is about to kill, obscuring their thoughts but giving away their most basic intentions." Snoke's cold stare had penetrated Kylo's mind as he growled, “Take heed, for you will know for certain they will strike, but you will not know when, or where, or whom."

Kylo could cut down Snoke—all he needed to do was be certain in his choice.

And as he watched Rey, challenging Snoke with those fierce, defiant eyes, he had no doubts.

Kylo tried to calm his mind and tap into the Force. When the right moment came, he would know what to do.

Rey shakily got to her feet.

“So that’s where Skywalker has been cowering.” Snoke laughed. “Pathetic. A powerful Jedi, crawling off to some island to die. Well if that was his intention, we will be happy to oblige.”

“No!” Rey shouted.

Throwing out her hand, she grabbed Kylo’s lightsaber with the Force and pulled it free from his belt.

Kylo didn’t flinch. For the briefest moment, he was shocked. A lightsaber was a Force wielder’s life, and he’d just allowed her to take his freely. He hadn’t realized it before, but he did now—he would _die_ before he let Snoke kill Rey.

Kylo’s moment of awe was short lived as Snoke, with a soul-crushing, easy sweep of his hand, disarmed Rey as she charged toward him. She sprawled across the room and landed at Kylo’s feet, the saber falling just beside her. Kylo watched as the hilt spun to a slow stop.

In that moment, he knew how he would strike the killing blow.

Again, Snoke waved his hand, manipulating Rey’s body as through she were a rag doll. He locked her in a kneeling position and slowly turned her to face Kylo.

“Still that fiery spit of hope,” Snoke taunted. “You have the spirit of a true Jedi, and because of that, you must die.”

The look in her eyes cut a dagger through Kylo’s heart—so imploring. Over the years, he’d seen in the eyes of others fear, resentment, and disgust. But nobody looked at him seeking mercy. They saw him as a monster, someone not capable of compassion. But Rey looked at him as though she _knew_ there was still kindness in him.

_She truly believes I can be saved,_ Kylo realized. Her belief gave him strength.

Snoke turned his attention to Kylo. “My worthy apprentice, son of Darkness, heir apparent to Lord Vader. Where there was conflict, I now sense resolve. Where there was weakness, strength.” His voice dropped to a menacing growl. “Complete your training, and fulfill your destiny.”

Kylo picked his lightsaber off the ground and stood, meeting Rey’s eyes.

A tear rolled down her cheek and her lip trembled as she whispered, “Ben.”

“I know what I have to do,” Kylo said calmly, though inside he was barely holding it together.

Snoke cackled, addressing Rey. “You still think you can turn him. Foolish child. I cannot be betrayed.”

Kylo stared deep into Rey's eyes, knowing it may be his last chance. He pointed the cross guard hilt of his lightsaber at her heart. But with his free arm, he twisted his wrist ever so slightly.

_I will strike down my enemy_ , he thought. _My true enemy._

On the dais, the Skywalker legacy lightsaber turned.

His arrogant master closed his eyes, savoring the cruelty he believed he was unleashing on Rey.

"Yes, I see it now," Snoke gloated, gleaning what he could from Kylo’s mind. “He turns the saber and ignites it, killing his true enemy."

Kylo felt Rey’s fear and knew that she believed these were her final moments. But behind the fear, there was still a spark of hope. For him.

_We will take that spark and burn all of this down,_ he swore to himself.

Kylo struck out with the Force and the lightsaber ignited.

Snoke gasped, mouth falling wide. His gaze dropped to his waist and he saw the fierce blue blade of the saber piercing his spine.

Not giving Snoke a chance to retaliate, Kylo flicked his fingers toward himself and the blade burned clean through his master's narrow abdomen, slicing Snoke's torso in two. The saber flew toward him and Rey caught it in an outstretched hand. She climbed to her feet, staring at Kylo in disbelief and gratitude. But they would have time for reconciliation later, if they survived.

Kylo ignited his own saber and the two of them whirled, back to back as the Praetorian guards descended.

Kylo’s pulse hammered in his chest as he braced to attack. He had just enough presence of mind to notice as Rey grabbed his thigh and leaned against him, using his body to kick off and slam her foot into an approaching guard.

All Kylo could do was react as weapons flashed through the air in a blur—hacking heavy blows at his enemies, throwing elbows and fists where he could. He and Rey were on the defensive, outnumbered. But they possessed the heightened senses of the Force on their side. Kylo focused on his training and his intuition, dodging blades just before they could cut the life from him.

He ran a particularly agile guard through with his saber, catching his opponent’s sword on his crossguard. Suddenly, a wave of panic that did not belong to him flashed through his mind. Kylo spun, eyes searching the room.

“Rey—!” he breathed, seeing her struggle against a guard wielding a crackling plasma whip.

Before he could run to her assistance, three guards flanked him. Kylo thrust his lightsaber out straight, dark eyes wild as a cornered animal as he dared his opponents to charge. The sooner he could dispatch these three, the sooner he could come to her aid.

The one brandishing a knife swept forward first. Kylo bobbed and weaved, catching the guard in the stomach with his shoulder. With an aggressive shove, he hurled the guard into the power conduit in the center of the room. Shredded remnants of crimson cloth and armor exploded from the pit as the guard was obliterated.

Rey gave a furious war cry as she twisted free of the whip guard and sliced his throat. Her strike hurled the whip into the wall, setting the red curtains ablaze.

Kylo saw her victory from the corner of his eye and was overcome with a powerful mix of relief and pride. She fought with the ferocity of a true warrior.

Two to go.

Kylo lunged at a guard with a long-handled pike, but he miscalculated. The guard knocked Kylo’s saber from his grip and locked armored arms on either side of his face, crushing the pike handle to his throat. Kylo choked, struggling to breath as he fought to push the damn guard off of him! Blood pounded in his temples as he willed himself to stay conscious.

Rey rushed the other guard and ran him through, then wheeled toward Kylo.

“Ben!” she cried. She turned off the Skywalker lightsaber and hurled the hilt toward Kylo.

His arm snapped out and he caught the saber, igniting it instantly. The electric-blue blade blazed over his shoulder and straight through the guard’s eye, clean as a sniper shot.

The body fell to the floor with a heavy _whump._ Kylo never took his eyes off Rey. He could hardly think with the adrenaline coursing through his veins and his overwhelming affection for her.

Flaming bits of curtain rained down like stardust around the edge of the room as they ran to each other, meeting in the center. Kylo swept Rey into his arms. Cradling her face in his hand, he kissed her deeply, sharing breath with her as they both panted from the battle.

Rey met his eyes, panic still written across her brow. “Ben, the fleet! Please, order them to stop firing.” She pulled away from him and sprinted over to the viewing oculus on the wall.

Kylo didn’t hesitate as he raised his wrist to his flush lips and activated his comm device. “Cease fire on the Resistance,” he ordered.

A second later, the confused voice of the lead bridge officer responded. “Cease…fire, sir?”

“Immediately,” Kylo snapped. “That’s an order directly from the Supreme Leader.”

He knew he would have to answer to Hux later, but this fighting had to end now. Kylo had never desired to crush the Resistance—his mother’s fleet. He only wanted to settle his personal vendetta against Luke Skywalker. Now that Snoke was dead, Kylo had no reservations about leaving the Resistance in peace. Not that it was enough to redeem him for everything he’d done, but it was a start.

“Yes, sir,” the officer answered curtly.

Kylo joined Rey by the oculus.

The First Order ships stopped firing, and a moment later, the Resistance followed suit. Without the colorful streams of laser blasts decorating the battlefield, all that was left were still ships and bright stars.

Rey gave a huge sigh of relief as tears streamed down her face. “Thank you,” she managed to say.

Kylo wasn’t sure what to tell her. “You’re welcome,” hardly seemed earned on his part. He’d done so much evil— could she ever forgive him?

He caught sight of Snoke’s severed body. Now that his master was gone, it felt like the suffocating gravity of a planet had lifted from his chest. He could think clearly, free from that monster’s influence.

Again, his heart threatened to wrench itself loose from his ribcage as he contemplated what he wanted to ask her.

But Rey spoke first. She studied his face sadly and said, “Ben, I need to leave.”

His stomach flipped as though she’d punched him in the gut. “What? Why?”

“Now that the fighting is over, there’s nothing I can do for the Resistance anymore.” She sighed. “I need to find what I was searching for before. My parents.”

“Your— your parents?” Kylo repeated, stunned. Anger boiled beneath his skin as he remembered his vision of Rey’s past, and what her parents had done to her. He didn’t want to tell her the truth, but she had to know.

“It’s time to let old things die,” he said firmly. “Snoke. Skywalker. The Sith. The Jedi. My past and yours. Let it all die.” Kylo swallowed hard but kept up his nerve. After a lifetime of being betrayed by the people he trusted, letting someone in felt like stepping in front of a firing squad. But Rey was worth it.

He searched her face, summoning up as much conviction as he could muster. She had to know he meant what he was going to say from the bottom of his soul.

He extended an open hand. “Rey, I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy.”

Rey’s face sank and she spoke softly, words pleading. “Ben… please don’t ask me to do that. I need to find my family.”

“No— no, you’re still holding on!” Kylo’s voice rose to a harsh shout. “Let go!” He hadn’t meant to raise his voice at her, or for his open hand to close into a fist. But thinking about what her parents had done consumed him with rage. If only shared blood ensured loyalty, but it didn’t. It only made betrayal cut that much deeper. Something Kylo knew all about.

Rey’s family didn’t deserve a second of her time!

He managed to calm himself enough to speak plainly. “Do you want to know the truth about your parents?” he asked. “They’re dead. In a pauper’s grave, in a junker desert.”

Rey’s eyebrows creased with heartache and her eyes filled with tears.

Kylo knew his words were cruel, but she had to understand! He forced them from his mouth—not the right words, but the best he could think of in the moment. The ones that would drive his point home. “You have no place in this story. You’re nothing. You come from nothing.”

Rey dropped her gaze as her sorrow spilled down her cheeks.

Kylo took a ragged breath and shook his head slightly. “But not to me.”

Rey looked up at him, shocked, and blinked away tears as he offered her his hand again.

“Join me.”

Kylo searched for meaning in Rey’s expression, but he couldn’t tell if he saw apprehension or fear, hope or hurt. All he knew was that he had never been more scared in his life than in that moment, when he’d offered this girl his world.

He took a step forward, imploring her to say yes with every jagged shard of his being. “Please,” he begged.

The universe seemed to stand still as they stared into each other’s eyes. Would she accept? It felt like every moment in Kylo’s life had been building to this point—that this was the moment that would determine the course of his destiny.

Rey slowly began to raise her hand.

Kylo couldn’t keep his hand from trembling, too afraid to hope. He held his breath.

Rey placed her hand in his, so small and warm as she wrapped her fingers around his palm.

She moved closer to him and raised their clasped hands to her heart.

“Okay,” she said. “I’m with you, Ben.”

 


	6. With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben get tangled in each other's arms in this shameless, shameless smut chapter. They are also quite sweet with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex has arrived! With plenty more to come in Rey and Ben's future, to be sure. Thank you for reading! ;D  
> \---------------------

Kylo left the throne room and headed straight to Hux’s office, but not before letting Rey into his quarters so she could wash up from the fight. He had to deal with Hux alone, and quickly, before word got out about what had happened to Snoke.

He rapped his gloved knuckles against the door and entered without waiting for a response.

Hux sat at his enormous desk with a comm screen in one hand and a steaming mug of tea in the other.

“Ren,” Hux said, looking none too pleased to see Kylo. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Kylo steeled his jaw. There was no point stalling. “Supreme Leader Snoke is dead.”

He watched as a thousand emotions crossed the plucky, red-haired general’s face: shock, disbelief, fear, and finally, fury. And beneath it all, Kylo could sense the gears turning in Hux’s head, the ones that recognized opportunity in this overturn of power.

“What do you mean ‘the Supreme Leader is dead’?” Hux enunciated sharply as his skin turned a fiery scarlet. A tiny droplet of saliva flew from his mouth as his words rose to a shout. “How is that possible?”

Kylo raised a hand threateningly and leaned across Hux’s desk, imposing over the smaller man. “I killed him,” he snarled. “The Supreme Leader’s time was over. You have a new leader now.”

Hux leaned back in his chair in a feeble attempt to distance himself from Kylo. “And who is that?” Hux snapped, oozing spite.

“Who do you think?” Kylo sneered as his outstretched hand began to squeeze into a crushing grip. Though Kylo wanted to be a better person than he’d been under Snoke, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy exerting power over the conniving general.

Hux’s hands flew to his throat and he coughed, choking as the Force compressed his airway.

When Kylo’s hand relaxed, Hux sucked in a ragged breath.

“Do we have an understanding?” Kylo asked coldly.

Hux glared daggers at the Force wielder and rasped in a voice gone partly hoarse, “Yes, Supreme Leader…”

***

Rey exhaled slowly as steam rose around her face. She was in Ben’s fresher, naked in the very shower where she’d see him taking himself in hand just days earlier. Without meaning to, her eyes fixated on the spot where she’d seen him shoot thick spurts of cum onto the tiled wall—all while groaning her name. The memory sent a tingle of excitement straight between her legs, and she shifted her thighs in the stream of hot water.

_What now?_ she asked herself as she worked a bar of soap into a creamy lather. _What did he mean when he asked me to rule with him? Are we, like, political allies? Business partners? Platonic colleagues?_

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of rubbing soap over her arms, tits, stomach, and the junction of her legs. Again, she pictured his nude, virile form and knew her answer. _No fucking chance._

Rey rinsed off and stepped out of the shower, flush from more than the warm water.

Her clothes lay in a sad, crumpled pile on the floor and smelled a bit like burnt plastic from her lightsaber searing through the guards’ armor. Her nose scrunched at the idea of putting them on again.

Instead, she wandered over to Ben’s closet. Her gaze searched the rack of clothing and she smiled, taking in the greyscale color palette—the boy did not have much variation in his tastes. Assuming he wouldn’t mind, she pulled a black tunic from its hanger and put it on. What served as a surcoat for Ben made a halfway-decent dress on her.

Rey’s curiosity got the best of her as she continued to wander through the rooms of his quarters.

Who _was_ Ben? From their Force bond, Rey had practically glimpsed into his soul, but who was he at a surface level? What did he enjoy doing in his free time? She was excited to get to know that side of him.

Rey paused by his desk. A calligraphy set, clearly well used, sat next to a leather-bound book. As mischievous as a mouse droid, Rey looked both ways before giving her fingers a little waggle. The cover of the book fell open.

_Oops. The Force did it!_ she thought cheekily. She peeked at the random page the journal had opened to.

Her heart skipped a beat.

_Poetry._

Ben wrote poetry.

Her eyes fell over the page as she drank in the words. Not just any poetry; it wasn’t full of the kind of angry outpourings Rey might have expected. These words were beautiful, as though Ben had used his very heartblood to ink the pages.

Rey continued reading, desperately, like a girl who hadn’t tasted water her whole life and was only now quenching her thirst. She didn’t know how she’d lived without this in her life before.

She heard the door open from the other room. Rey quickly closed the book and scurried back to the main chamber room, the one with the bed, and saw Ben framed in the doorway. It hissed shut behind him as his dark eyes met hers.

Rey sucked in a soft breath. How could everything about a person be so intense? His gaze, his powers, his passion, his appeal? Maker, was he appealing…

“I’ve come to an understanding with the general,” Ben explained. “For now, at least. You should be safe here.”

Rey smiled sweetly. “Oh, good.” After a beat of silence passed between them, Rey felt an awkward tension in her stomach. She’d lived alone for so long, socializing didn’t exactly come naturally to her. She feared she was committing a faux pas on her end.

But it was Ben who seemed to hesitate to walk further into his own room. His gaze stayed fixed on Rey as his jaw worked a little in his closed mouth. It was the same look he’d given her when he’d read her mind on Starkiller base. Like he found her both fascinating and impossibly complicated.

“Rey—” he started to say in his low rumble. Then his eyes fell to her bare arms and his brow creased in a frown. “You’re hurt,” he said, striding toward her now without a hint of apprehension. He reached a hand out, and when Rey didn’t protest, he gently took her slender upper arm in his hands. He ran his thumb lightly over an especially dark bruise. His hands felt warm and calloused on her skin.

“I’m fine,” Rey assured him, touched by his concern. “What about you?”

Ben gave a subtle smirk, like he’d thought of something funny. “I’ve had worse.”

Rey cringed. Of course he had. _She’d_ done worse to him.

She reached up and traced the scar across his cheek with her fingertip.

Then, before she could think twice about it, Rey was on her toes, kissing Ben’s mouth.

His lips were so full, so red and plush— Rey was sure she could get drunk on him. And she sensed that Ben felt the same.

With no immediate threats, no war, no _nothing_ to pull them away from one another, the string that had wound up tighter and tighter between them had finally snapped.

Just like that, they fell headlong into the whirlwind of each other’s arms.

Rey couldn’t touch Ben enough, reading every inch of his arms and face with her hands. In frantic, little motions, her fingers worked at the closure of his surcoat. Ben shrugged it off.

The coat fell to the floor, revealing a smooth, well-disciplined physique beneath.

Rey took a second to appreciate his muscular form. He looked like a statue of an ancient hero carved from marble, with two pieces of onyx for his eyes. Perfect, even in the scars that crossed his skin.

Dragging her fingernails across his abs, Rey pushed Ben onto the bed. He playfully held onto her, pulling her down with him in a tangle of limbs.

It felt so good to be pressed flush against his body, to feel his lips move on hers and taste his smooth tongue in her mouth.

Again, Rey felt a delightful pressure between her legs as her most intimate parts swelled, aching to be touched by Ben.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ben told her between passionate kisses. He moved to speak low in her ear and a shiver ran down Rey’s spine. “I don’t deserve your affection.” His dark eyes smoldered into her as he pulled back and held his face inches from hers.

Rey wove her fingers through his thick, black hair as Ben leaned in again to nibble at her neck, moving lower until his warm breath tickled her collarbone. “I’ll give my affection— to whomever— I please,” Rey managed breathily. She strung her arms around his neck and rolled further onto him, straddling his lap. “I’m with you, Ben.”

A lusty _mmm_ rumbled deep in Ben’s chest. He pushed himself into a sitting position with his legs over the side of the bed and Rey on his lap. He clutched her thighs, starting just above her knees and moving higher. His fingers pressed shallow indents into her flesh as he dragged the hem of her shirt-dress up.

Every inch his hands moved closer to her center sent a shock wave through Rey’s body. She wanted his hands on her, in her, everywhere.

Rey rolled her hips, encouraging him to strip her bare.

Slowly, Ben pushed the cloth up further, pausing to graze his thumbs over her hips.

Rey blushed as Ben revealed the junction of her thighs. She saw his pupils blow wider, darkening his already deep eyes as he took in her soft, pink lips. She loved seeing how he hungered for her.

Ben gave a low groan. “Fuck, Rey. I want you so badly, in every way.”

“Me too,” Rey said. She pressed down with her hips, grinding against Ben’s lap. His cock was hard along his leg, separated from Rey’s heat only by a thin layer of cloth.

Ben continued to pull the shirt up Rey’s torso.

“Hey, this is mine,” he teased, as though he had only just noticed she was wearing his clothes.

“I thought you wouldn’t mind,” Rey replied cheekily.

“I prefer you without it.” Ben’s voice was husky as he pushed the cloth up her taut stomach, along her ribcage, and finally, over her head.

With her sitting in his lap, Rey’s pert breasts were right in front of Ben’s face. Ben groaned again, taking in the sight of her tight peaks, erect with arousal.

“Touch me, Ben,” Rey breathed, writhing in his lap. She was beginning to ache between her legs, her body insistent and demanding reprieve. She could feel Ben’s lust, too, through their connection, building on hers and making every sensation even more intense. The energy between them was like a supernova set to explode.

Ben held one hand against Rey’s back, keeping her close to him, as his other explored her sensuous curves. His palm cupped her soft breast. His hands felt feverish on her.

Rey arched her chest forward, pressing further into his grasp as he gave her breast a firm squeeze. Rey hummed with anticipation.

Ben smiled, clearly enjoying the way her body responded.

Rey rolled her hips again, aware now that she was wet and making a mess of Ben’s pants. Not that he gave a _fuck._

“Take those off,” she said, sliding off his lap. Her mind was so frenzied with desire, she could hardly form short demands, let alone full sentences.

Ben leaned back, abs contracting as he unbuttoned his pants. His obliques formed a delicious angle leading down to his groin. Rey imagined flicking her tongue along those lines as Ben shuffled his pants down his hips, revealing tight grey briefs that barely restrained his bulge.

She bit her lower lip, watching intently as he slung a thumb into the waistband and pulled down.

His hard cock sprang free. Ben wrapped his fist around his shaft as he kicked his clothes fully off.

Rey gaped at the sight of him, mouth watering as she noticed a bead of clear liquid form on his head.

“Is this okay?” Ben asked, absently stroking his fist slowly over his length. He was breathing heavily now—Rey noticed she was doing the same, as though her body knew how much exertion it would soon endure.

“More than okay,” Rey murmured, climbing back onto Ben’s lap.

Ben’s eyes widened as Rey slid closer, until the shaft of his cock kissed her slit. She grinded against him with a sultry sway, loving the way his cock glided between her slick lips. Oh, but she wanted him deep inside, filling her.

A rumbling growl came from Ben’s throat. “You’re driving me crazy,” he said as he grabbed Rey’s shoulders and leaned forward to kiss her neck, rougher now than he’d been before. Rey squealed with delight, loving how he seemed to be both losing control, and taking it.

Her thoughts were suddenly derailed as Ben ran the pad of his thumb over the sensitive peak of her breast. She throbbed between her legs as though the two parts of her were connected with a live wire.

Ben gave a low laugh. “I guess I can drive you crazy, too.”

He lowered his face and kissed along the upper curve of her breast before taking her nipple between his full lips. Rey cried out as he sucked lightly, flicking his tongue over the stiffened tip.

“Fuck!” she moaned. “ _Hnnng— oh_ —my god— fuck! Ben!”

Rey wriggled as the sensation intensified, but Ben held her down with one hand on her thigh as he continued to tease and tweak and prod, holding her nipple captive in his mouth.

Rey’s breasts had always been hypersensitive—sometimes even the friction of a rough tunic was enough to work her into an aroused tizzy—but she had no idea the stimulation was enough to practically bring her to the verge of coming. It usually wasn’t, but Ben’s attentions were on a whole other level.

Rey wailed and bucked her hips involuntarily as Ben’s tongue unforgivingly traced wet circles around her responsive nub. He reached a hand to her other breast and pinched, rolling her nipple between his calloused fingertips. Rey shuddered as she felt a gush of wetness ready her already eager pussy.

When Ben was sure she was on the verge of breaking, he gave her a last, firm suck and finally released her. His mouth turned up in a devilish grin, seeing her nipple swollen and red from his manipulations.

Rey’s skin had grown humid, her eyes half-lidded as she panted.

If Ben kept this up, he was going to be the end of her, she thought distantly. “Ben—” she pleaded. “Please, I want you, all of you. I can’t take much more.”

“Me neither,” Ben replied huskily.

A lock of dark hair had fallen over his face, and Rey couldn’t help but notice how beautiful he was. A midnight prince from some sort of fairy tale.

Ben swept her into his arms and placed her on her back on the bed as though she weighed nothing.

Clutching the sheets beside her head in both fists, Rey stared up at him—he looked so big above her! Her heart raced faster as she imagined how she’d take him inside her, how hard it would be.

Ben’s eyes fell over her body once more, practically worshiping her, before he knelt on the bed between her legs and lowered himself over her.

Rey’s hands made their way to Ben’s triceps, flexed and firm as he held himself up. “I want to feel you, Ben,” she whispered. “Give me everything.”

His hips nudged against her inner thighs, and she spread herself wider, opening up for him.

Rey gasped as she felt the head of his cock, swollen and slick, press against her opening. She should have felt nervous, but Ben made her feel so safe, like they had a universe all to themselves.

He lowered himself onto his elbows and kissed Rey deeply. Slowly, he pushed into her.

“ _Ahh— ah,”_ Rey cried out at the unfamiliar, but strangely pleasant, feeling between her legs.

Ben felt so warm as he filled her—firm, but with smooth edges that stretched her gently and pressed against spots inside her that sent bursts of pleasure through her core. It was nothing like when she touched herself.

Ben stopped for a moment, letting Rey adjust to his size.

“Are you okay?” he asked as he searched her face. “Rey?”

Rey nodded as her thighs trembled. “Yes. _Mmm_ it feels good, Ben. Keep going.”

He bit his lower lip as he focused, clearly making an effort to go slowly so as to not hurt her. He inhaled sharply through his nose as his hips met hers.

“God, that feels good, Rey,” he said. “You’re so— tight around me.”

“I know,” Rey replied. She shifted her hips and moaned as his cock rubbed all the right places. It _was_ a snug fit, but she was wet and ready and _fuck_ did she want him. “It’s such a good ache.”

“Let me know if I should stop,” Ben growled into her neck, trailing kisses just below her ear.

“I will.” Rey let her eyelids roll shut as Ben rocked his hips back, drawing out of her. “ _Mmm_ but don’t stop now,” she added. “Don’t…even think about it.”

He thrust forward again steadily, a bit faster this time. Rey hitched a leg around Ben’s hips, allowing him to plunge as deep as possible. _Fuck,_ it felt even better than before.

She’d never felt so close to someone as she stared into his eyes, each wave of pleasure amplified by their unexplainable, wonderful connection. They worked into a rhythm—Ben pumping his hips back, Rey thrusting hers up to meet him.

They were both breathing erratically, interrupted by short, sharp gasps of pleasure. Ben thrust into her with more fervor, coaxing some untameable part of her to break free.

If she tilted her head enough, Rey could see the muscular curve of his ass and his taut lower back, flexing and unflexing as he increased the pace.

“You’re so wet, Rey,” he gasped. “Fuck—”

“ _Nnng, unh—_ ” Rey tried to reply but all that came out of her mouth were obscene little grunts as Ben fucked her harder. The juicy _suck_ of his cock pumping in and out of her tight but pliable opening fueled her arousal just as much as seeing the little crease between Ben’s dark eyebrows grow more prominent the closer he got to orgasm.

Their kisses had grown sloppy and imprecise, lips and tongues and warm breath clashing, dragging, nipping whatever of the other they could get ahold of.

“Yeah, _mmm—!_ ” Rey nearly shouted. “ _God,_ Ben, I’m getting close—!”

Encouraged by her cries of pleasure, Ben fucked her with abandon. Rey’s small breasts jolted with every powerful thrust as he drew his hips back and then slammed into her, over and over. She held onto his neck, writhing in the ecstasy and agony of it all. Her arousal was reaching a peak, making her ache for release.

Holding himself up with one arm, Ben reached between them with the other and rubbed slick fingers in little circles around Rey’s clit. She cried out and arched her back as his touch tensed up every muscle in her body. Ben kept stroking the tiny, sensitive nub while he filled her with his cock. Every slip of his fingers turned the coil in Rey’s belly tighter, until— it was so much—

“Ben, I’m going to come!”

Ben’s jaw clenched, eyes burning behind his messy dark hair, beads of sweat on his forehead and little bite marks on his full lower lip. “Me too,” he managed.

Rey could feel his cock throbbing in her tight grip. She clamped around his full length. “Come with me,” she begged.

“I’m there,” Ben growled. “Rey—!”

Seeing the tension release on Ben’s face and hearing her name on his lips pushed Rey over the edge. She seized up and then cried out, shuddering as her walls pulsed wildly around him.

Ben groaned—perhaps the sexiest sound Rey had ever heard—and warmth gushed from his cock as he shot spurt after spurt of cum deep inside her.

Stars burst behind Rey’s eyelids and her ears rang as Ben’s work on her body consumed her. She collapsed in a sweaty heap, cradled in his arms.

As their senses slowly returned, the two of them laughed and caught their breath, delirious with orgasm. Ben pulled Rey to him, wrapping her in his arms and spooning her in his larger frame.

“Everything’s going to be okay,” he murmured in her ear, burying his face in her soft hair. “For once, I believe that.”

***

Kylo and Rey drifted to sleep in each other’s arms, while elsewhere on the ship, Armitage Hux paced his office with measured, irritated steps. His mind had been turning ever since Ren had told him the _disturbing_ news about their late Supreme Leader. And now Ren thought he could take Snoke’s place?

Hux chuckled humorlessly. No. That would not do at all.

He activated the comm link on his desk. When his second in command answered, Hux gave his orders. “Track down the Knights and recall them to the Supremacy. We have a problem.” Then he added with an implicit threat, “And whatever you do, do _not_ tell Ren.”

“It will be done,” his loyal officer replied.

The link gave a harsh _click_ as Hux closed the line.

Two Force wielders were indeed a problem, and yet…

His thin lips turned up in a foxlike grin as he considered what an _opportunity_ Ren’s betrayal was for him. Yes, Ren and the girl, powerful as they were, had no idea what they were up against.

No idea at all.

 

 


End file.
